1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a regulation circuit thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus includes internally various operation circuit blocks, and power supply is essential to the operations thereof.
Noise may be applied to the interior of the semiconductor apparatus through a power line from an exterior, or may be generated internally of the semiconductor apparatus and exert an influence on power.
If noise is included in power, the level of the power may not be constantly retained, and is likely to rise or fall.
Such power noise may decrease the operation timing margin of the semiconductor apparatus, may increase jitters and skews of the signals generated in the semiconductor apparatus, and as a result, may serve as a factor that lowers the operation speed of the semiconductor apparatus.